


I Can't Break Down

by NikkiHeat83



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut in the form of a powercut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Break Down

Title: I Can't Break Down  
Pairing: Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom  
A/N: Smut challenge for CSIFO 3rd Birthday  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Smut in the form of a powercut. 

~Trapped In A Lift~ 

Las Vegas had been fraught with a storm which had knocked out the power for the entire city and the LVPD had back up generators running and as Sara was trapped in a lift with Grissom who found this all rather daring but on the other hand, Sara was the opposite in fact, even as Grissom was glad to have time alone with Sara. 

Grissom decided to get closer to Sara as he snaked his hand over her arm, in a soft way, only for Sara to turn around and look to him, before she pulled him in close to her, then he slyly snaked his hand up and down her thigh, causing Sara to gasp in surprise as she bit at her lip when Grissom's hand went higher and up to her belt buckle, making quick work of unbuckling it and sliding his hand down her panties to feel her most intimate place, causing Sara to let a soft moan escape her lips at his touch. 

As Grissom slipped two fingers inside her, Sara softly gasped then said, "Fuck that feels so good!", Griss smirked as his fingers went deeper insde her as he wanted to pleasure her and maybe tease her a little bit to get her wet and ready for his 8inch shaft as he slipped his out, through his trousers, before he pushed her back against the lift wall and sliding deep inside her, Sara softly moaned in pleasure knowing that Grissom was having his wicked way with her and as he goes deeper inside her, his hands remove her clothing, she in return does the same to him, he then puts his hand into her har as he fucks her hard and causing them to gasp and moan with extreme pleasure. 

Still inside each other, Grissom slowly brings them down onto the cold floor but their clothing makes for a makeshift blanket, when Grissom takes her again, only this time he puts a rag insde her mouth as he quickens his pace hitting the g spot hard and causing Sara to moan against the rag in intense pleasure, Grissom bites at her neck as he fucks her so hard, he wants to make this memorable for them both, he also fondles her breats at the same time, soft touches at first but it quickens into a mass of fireworks, Grissom then tells Sara, "Fuck you are so damn tight!" as Sara knew what he meant by that, he went so deep inside her that he felt his release start but he wanted to override her pleasure above his own. 

Grissom then kissed her collarbone as he then spilled his seed deep inside her as he then holds her close to him, as Sara was asleep on hs chest, when the power came back on, they quickly got dressed before the doors opened, Grissom smirked as he knew what they had just done while the power was out. 

After they left the parking lot and went home, Sara had to smile at what had just happened between her and Grissom and it made her want another round with Grissom who was feeling very chuffed with himself after what he'd just done with Sara and it made him feel on top of the world and nothing could bring him back down to Earth after what he had done with Sara. 

Knowing that neither had regrets about what happened in the lift when the power cut out and it lead to sexual pleasure for Sara and Grissom, who wanted more with Sara once again and he hoped that she would want round two with him as Sara enjoyed letting Grissom take her with an unspeakable passion and love. 

The End


End file.
